


Dear Louis,

by ESNY28ANGEL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Falling In Love, First Love, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hospitalization, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Music, OT5, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Romance, Sad, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Tearjerker, Teenage Harry Styles/Teenage Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESNY28ANGEL/pseuds/ESNY28ANGEL
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles meet as young boys, instantly becoming best friends. Falling in love with eachother wasn't supposed to be as easy as it was, but who am I kidding?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	Dear Louis,

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a trigger warning and will include spoilers, do not keep reading if you want to be surprised.
> 
> Tw- body issues, mental health, anxiety attacks, self harm, mentions of suicide and other mental health issues.

**~Prologue~**

Harry never had many friends when he was younger. He preferred to stay inside, reading a book or bothering his older sister Gemma at any chance he got. Harry was a quiet boy. He kept to himself at school, only talking when spoken to. He loved reading and writing. He could spend hours curled up at his mum's feet, letting himself get engulfed in imaginary worlds that he could only dream of. The one thing that he loved to do, more than anything in the world, was sing. He wasn't half bad at it either. He sang at every chance he got; He would sing non-stop at home, blasting his favorite bands from the tiny speaker sat on the kitchen table. His mum was his biggest fan, always encouraging him to do something more, but he was too shy to ever agree. 

Louis, on the other hand, was very popular at school. He was adored by his teachers and students alike, always wanting to make people laugh- (and most of the time, he succeeded.) Louis always found himself surrounded by people who were always fighting to be his friend, and for a while he enjoyed it. There was one person who never tried to talk to him though, actually, he never talked at all. Louis took it to himself to befriend the quiet, curly-headed bookworm. And that was one of the best decisions of his life. 

Harry knew that people thought he was weird, that people whispered about him, but Louis always reminded him to ignore it. Louis taught him to not care what other people thought, and overtime Harry began to embrace it. 

Over time, the boys became inseparable, attached at the hip. Very rarely would one be seen without the other. They did everything together, from eating at lunch tables to spending hours in the library making up games that always ended up in a fit of laughter. Their mothers joked about how dependant they were on each other, saying it was as if they were soulmates. 

Harry began to notice some things as he got older that didn't make sense. He was ashamed, promising himself that he would never tell anyone about how he felt about the blue-eyed boy he spent hours upon hours with. He didn't know why his skin felt as if it were on fire every time Louis touched him. He didn't know why he wanted to kiss Louis all the time, that he _needed_ to kiss Louis. None of this made sense to him, and he wasn't ready to try and understand it yet either. 

No matter how hard he fought, trying to ignore the feeling he got in his stomach every time he made eye contact with Louis, he knew he would end up giving in someday. He knew he would end up acting upon it because the feelings were unbearable. He just never imagined it to be so soon. 


End file.
